


The Winter Soldiers

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy! Bucky, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Costume Kink, Frottage, Gang Leader! Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always been overprotective, so when Natasha fails to return and fails to send a message, he takes matters into his own hands. The gang, named 'The Winter Soldiers', is what she had been investigating. Steve guessed the only reason the Avengers were involved was because the leader was an enhanced. There was no way for Captain America to know he'd fall in love with the leader, James 'Bucky' Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this fic! I hope its not too bad, but its my first so I promise that I'll get better eventually. I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

It was an odd assignment, as the avengers usually fought aliens or Nazi cults. Didn't they have police officers for gangs? Its not like Natasha would tell him anything, or Stark for that matter. All he was told was that there was a dangerous gang on the rise lead by an enhanced. That probably wouldn't require the Avengers, but depending on the level of enhancement, maybe their intervention was a necessity. Steve just hoped it wouldn't get messy.

 

He sat in silence on the couch in his apartment, watching whatever was playing. The show only caught half of his attention, while the other half was waiting for the redhead to return from her reconnaissance mission. Maybe she'd have taken care of the man herself. Natasha was very able, so he wouldn't have been surprised.

 

He had been surprised when she didn't return the next day. No texts either, like she had promised. Tony had instructed the group not to intervene, as it was possible Natasha was still undercover. Something felt off, why would she need two days to infiltrate a simple street gang? This girl had the capabilities of doing it in half a day, so of course Steve was worried. It was the third day that broke the camel's back.

 

It early morning when Steve suited up. He was sneaking out, as tony had already denied his previous request. The morning sun was relaxing, and the shield was cold against his back. It was early spring, which had yet to melt the remnants of winter. While the getup was insulated, he could still feel the slight presence of winter against his face.

 

It was going to take a lot of searching to find Natasha, or at least he thought it would until an epiphany sparked itself into existence. He could just ask a cop about the local gangs and then stealth his way through their headquarters until finding the missing woman. Maybe that was easier said than done, but he wouldn't leave her in the hands of an enhanced for any longer than necessary. He knew how some of them could be and how disturbing their powers could be.

 

There was a cop on patrol in her car. Steve wasn't the kind of person to believe in stereotypes, but this woman was snacking on a doughnut and coffee, so maybe a few of them were accurate. He chuckled slightly, which alerted the woman to his presence. Her eyes went wide, instantly recognizing the uniform.

 

“Oh wow, it's really you...... It's an honor, captain!” She saluted and Steve nodded.

 

It was always flattering no matter who it was. The idea of people recognizing him made him happy, because that meant they knew somebody was there to protect them. He wanted to be their hero, a protector of sorts. Hell, that was why he stuck with a plain shield instead of a weaponized one.

 

“I appreciate the work you do to keep everyone safe. Can you tell me about any new gangs and possibly where their main base of operations is located?”

 

She nodded after taking a sip of her hot beverage, presumably coffee.

 

“I believe you're talking about the Winter Soldiers, right? Their base is actually just around the corner, hence my presence. We actually don't know much about them, except for the fact that they have been unofficially linked to a dozen or so hits. They practically appeared out of nowhere, but I wouldn't worry about them especially since you're here.”

 

She waved goodbye as Steve turned to leave, heading around the corner, in the direction that was pointed to by the kind officer.

 

The building was exactly what you expected a gang's headquarters to not look like. From around the corner of which he peeked, Steve saw a building, a rather fancy one at that. It was obviously the right building, he had no doubts at all. The men gardening had weapons concealed under their aprons, and had that 'on duty' air to them that just screamed lackey.

 

He ducked back around the corner and weaved his way through alleyways which eventually lead him to the back of the building. There were 'gardeners' stationed at the back too. This was turning out to be a big pain, and Steve wasn't even sure Natasha was here. Regardless, Steve silently crept up behind one of them while the other had their back turned.

 

Swiftly and quietly, a strong arm wrapped around the neck of the gardener while another was used to clamp over their mouth. Thankfully the few sounds that escaped the hands of Steve weren't audible to the other man on duty. This allowed him to sneak through the beautifully landscaped garden. It was a strange for a newer gang to have this kind of base of operations. From his limited knowledge, Steve knew that only the really bad ones had the money to spend on this lavishness. So this meant that they were either dealing with a crime family or somebody being funded under the table. He sighed, hoping it was the former to save himself from having to talk about politics to the press.

 

There were a few things Steve was expecting to see. Nothing came close to his expectations. Natasha was on a pole dancing exotically, while a scruffy looking man jerked off in front of her. Steve tried to look away from the well endowed man, but he really couldn't help himself from blushing. At least the suit had padding in case his blood decided to go anywhere else. Natasha was definitely undercover, Steve felt so stupid right now.

 

They were staring at him now, and another door inside opened to reveal more armed men who stormed inside the room, their weapons trained on Captain America. Natasha let out a faux wail as she attempted to cover her skimpy outfit with her hands, an amazing attempt to keep her cover. Grabbing his shield, Steve ducked down behind it as the men began to spray him with bullets. It took a few minutes for them to realize their attempts were in vain, as their valiant assault had yet to produce even the smallest of dents.

 

The scruffy man shouted and the onslaught of bullets seized. Steve kept his shield up, not falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

 

“Ya blush so nicely, Captain America. I wonder what you'd be like up 'ere on this stage.”

 

Steve wouldn't fall for the taunt, he was better than that. However in any other situation, the offer would have been slightly alluring, given the hunk of a man sitting on an ornate chair. It wasn't nearly a throne, or anything fancy really but more like a very modest stool that looked nice.

 

“Not interested, sorry.”

 

The man, who Steve assumed to be a high ranking official, chuckled. Steve glanced up quickly from above his shield. Natasha had stopped dancing, and the man's member lay flaccid and uncovered.

 

“Men, you can put away your guns now. I would appreciate privacy.”

 

This man was overconfident, and therefore an easy capture. Steve withdrew his shield as the men exited and closed the doors to the room. The handsome devil pointed at Natasha, motioning at her to keep dancing. A flash of metal caught Steve's eyes. This man had some sort of metal prosthetic, was this the enhancement mentioned?

 

The man with beautiful long hair motioned for him to come forward with two fingers, Steve obliged.

 

“You know why I am here?” Steve had never excelled at intimidation, but at least he was trying.

 

Sighing, the man shrugged and repeated that same motion, which received the same response. Steve obliged, now at close enough of a distance to be looking down at the man to keep eye contact. The extent of the powers held by the gang leader was unknown, therefore it was in Steve's best interest to not anger the man with a metal arm.

 

“Nice to meetchya cap, its Bucky. You're here because even Captain America himself wants a piece of my r-”

 

Bucky was interrupted by an angry Steve Rogers.

 

“No, I don't! I'm here because you're responsible for murdering dozens of people.”

 

Bucky narrowed his blue marbles and stared up at the blonde.

 

“You've killed so many more than me, and I doubt you remember more than five of their names.”

 

Steve prided himself on his ability to stay calm, so when Steve hurdled his fist out, it was certainly a disappointment for himself. It was aimed at the jaw, but it was caught by something cool. Steve looked down to see that the metal arm had caught Steve's wrist.

 

Natasha chimed in, hoping to defuse the situation.

 

“Mr.Barnes? Am I still needed?”

 

Bucky sighed, holding his brow before gaining a look on his face that seemed to show a man deep in thought. He dismissed her with a have of the metal hand.

 

“No Octavia, me and Cap here need some alone time.” He winked at Natasha before she turned to leave the room, grabbing a red robe on her way out.

 

Now that the redhead had left, it was only the two of them in the room. It was awkward, because Bucky 's cock had began hardening once more. Steve looked away, mortified. Had this man any common respect for the people around him? Maybe this was some kind of psychological warfare, which would mean that he was falling right into Bucky's palm.

 

“Mr.Barnes, can you stop that please so we can talk?”

 

The man in question shook his head after letting out a laugh. His non metal hand grasped his cock and began stroking at a slow pace. Steve was sure his face was as red as a tomato, he didn't need a mirror to confirm the warm feeling in his cheeks. Everyone knew Steve was a bit uncomfortable by modern sexuality, but not even he knew why this man was affecting him so much. Sure, he was gay, but this man was probably dangerous, therefore having an erection was an inappropriate response to a masturbating gang lord.

 

“Nah, your blushing face just makes me harder. Besides, you interrupted my skin show, and I'd appreciate it greatly if you got up on the pole yourself. I would say to call me Bucky, but you sound so sweet saying Mr.Barnes.”

 

Steve turned away, not wanting the man to get the satisfaction from seeing his face, but apparently the plan backfired. A moan was heard by the blonde, who restrained himself from turning around. He'd rather be shot dead than do anything sexual with an enemy. Steve was no traitor, and this man was a villain.

 

“Ah thanks, I knew ya'd be good at taking orders. Nice ass by the way.”

 

Not that he'd ever admit it, but it felt so good knowing that another man was getting pleasure from his body. Steve was still a virgin, so this was like a sensory overload. There was no way he'd be able to get any harder, and thanked tony for the extra crotch padding. Maybe he'd be able to indulge himself, yes just the thought of getting off with the man. He put a lot of thought into it, and he wouldn't technically be a traitor if he just did whatever so that Bucky would trust him more. Natasha would have been proud, but probably disgusted.

 

“Fine, I'll help you get off, but we're not having sex. I'm not losing it to a villain.”

 

Steve approached carefully, noting the satisfied and smug look on the brunet's face. When Steve felt a strong hand grab his ass, his stomach fluttered. This was the first time anyone had ever touched him sexually like that. Now the gentle hands turned Steve around so that the other man was up close and personal to the suited buttocks. The metal appendage reached around his front to feel around for a zipper. Steve guided the metal hand with his own to the zipper, which was swiftly unzipped. Now that the fly was down, the prosthetic reached around under the padding. Steve flinched from the coolness of the hand against his cock.

 

With his cock and balls hanging out from Steve's uniform, Bucky guided the uniformed man down to grind on the villain's member. Steve could feel the hardness pressing up against the fabric covering his ass. It felt surprisingly good, yet tantalizing, he wanted more, but knew it would be unwise. Going any further would probably leave him with regret.

 

“Oh Captain..... God you feel so good, grind a bit, wouldya?”

 

Steve obliged, rotating his hips and pressing down against the other man. The metal hand was jacking him off, and honestly, it felt really good. The man was groaning, while Steve's breath seemed to hitch whenever the cock below him slid between his ass just right.

 

He had never really though of himself as submissive, but he really loved the idea of Bucky guiding and using him like this. Sweat rolled down his neck, they had been at this for a few minutes, therefore their pace had quickened substantially. The warm feeling was growing at the base of Steve's cock, it grew and wound itself up through the member, growing exponentially until an orgasm made the blonde man buck up off the cock.

 

“Haha, no ya don't.”

 

Bucky clamped his hands down on Steve's hips as the blonde man pumped out spurts of release, humping up frantically against the suited man. Bucky was close too, his breath becoming heavy and erratic. His orgasm followed Steve's as pleasure made the gang leader shudder, smearing come over the fabric that covered the blonde man's ass.

 

“Oh god, Cap..... You're perfect for me.”

 

Steve came down from the clouds, slumping back against the other man. This was a terrible idea, he groaned at having to explain to Natasha what they did. She probably already knew, and the thought terrified him. What if she told everyone what he did? Steve would become the laughingstock of the world.

 

He flinched as he felt a towel being wiped over his ass. Bucky was cleaning his uniform off, but there would probably still be a wet spot, which was just as embarrassing. There was a sweater laying on a table. Steve jumped up from the other man's grip, swiftly walking to the sweater so he could wrap it around his waist . The sleeves were pulled to tighten the knot, and Steve jumped out through the open window, landing and rolling through the grass and flowers.

 

“Captain, wait!” It was too late, the man in question was already making a break for it.

 

The gardeners didn't dare shoot at him, they probably heard everything. This had to be one of the greatest mistakes of his life, but for some reason, Steve wasn't feeling regret. Instead, a feeling of warmth and acceptance spread through his body. He was both frightened and excited at the same time, he knew not of the feeling that made his heart flutter.

 

 


	2. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! Yay, follow me at http://captainhotshotfics.tumblr.com/ I take short ficlet request there. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Steve was dreading breakfast. Natasha had invited- more like ordered- him to a nice breakfast at her favorite diner. He probably knew what they were going to discuss, she wouldn't have used that tone with him on the phone otherwise. The air in his apartment's bathroom after a shower was always cold yet humid. It was chilling to be honest. It was for the best though, as it always made his morning routines swift and efficient.

 

He had just finished buttoning up his gray shirt when he heard a car beep its horn. He recognized that sound, it was Natasha's car. Anxiously, Steve checked his teeth for food before heading out the door. The redhead waved up at him from her red sports car. It was really flashy, but Steve enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair. There was a knowing smile that grew on her face with each of Steve's steps towards the car.

 

“Hey Steve, we'll talk about yesterday later. I'm the only one that knows, by the way.”

 

The man in question fought valiantly against the blush creeping up his neck, but he lost. Steve averted his eyes as his cheeks reddened. Natasha seemed to have been flattered or maybe she was amused. Either way, his reaction certainly made her content.

 

“Why do we need to talk about yesterday?”

 

The car suddenly sped up, almost as if in frustration. Steve worriedly glanced at the redhead beside him, who simply smiled. She knew; somehow she had been able to figure out what happened after she left. It was probably really obvious anyway.

 

“Sweetie, its because you almost blew my cover.”

 

Her choice of words sent a shiver down his spine. A stranger would have viewed it as a term of endearment, but now Steve knew he was treading on thin ice. At least they were approaching the diner, Natasha probably wouldn't do anything too cruel in a public place. All hopes for salvation were lost as they sped past the diner. He looked at her, who winked mischievously.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Instead of replying, Natasha suddenly jerked the steering wheel and the gravitational force of the turn pushed him uncomfortably against the car door. A man beeped his car at them, Steve smiled at him sympathetically. At least the blonde was getting to feel the wind in his hair as they flew down the highway.

 

“James' has his men watching me, I got away when one fell asleep. Fortunately, we're still having breakfast, just at a different place. We have a lot to discuss and in order to keep my cover I cannot be seen with you.”  
  


It was comforting to hear Natasha say that; It meant she probably wasn't planning to punish him too harshly. However she was a good liar, so his sudden comfort wasn't too enjoyable.

 

“So....... About yesterday.”

 

The redhead turned to look at him. It wasn't a menacing glare, but more of an analytic one. Steve just wanted to get everything off his chest so they'd be able to enjoy their meal. Almost as if on cue, his stomach rumbled. They had already been on the road for roughly fifteen minutes, and he had only prepared himself for a three minute ride. He regretted not having a small snack before he went out.

 

“Remember? We're talking about that later.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was now later, and the lipstick red car pulled into the parking lot. The restaurant wasn't fancy looking, but welcoming instead. The meals would probably be cheap, but tasty. Steve expected a home style meal. It wasn't the nicest looking neighborhoods, but he could tell the people there were probably better than those in upper scale ones.

 

They were sat quickly, and Natasha was skimming over the menu. Steve felt incredibly awkward, because the elephant in the room was practically standing on their table, and it was only seen by the blonde. Maybe she was feeling awkward, but her training had helped her hide it, perhaps she felt more awkward than him. Its not like he'd be able to tell either way, as Natasha's iron mask was impenetrable.

 

“Can we talk now?”

 

Lips pursed, she folded her menu and placed it delicately next to the place mat. She cocked her head with faux innocence and smiled.

 

“About what?”

 

The thought of even talking about it sent a blush over his cheeks. He was beyond hiding it, Natasha probably found it endearing or something. Although, there was the possibility that she had no idea what she was supposed to know, and was just trying to figure out what had Steve blushing like a schoolgirl.

 

“You said we were going to talk about me almost blowing your cover.”

 

She looked up into the corner of her vision, as if to signify her attempted recollection. A shrug followed suite. Steve had absolutely no idea what kind of web the spider was spinning. A waiter arrived with water for the both of them, following up with a question about their orders. Steve requested blueberry pancakes, and Natasha, scones and tea.

 

The blonde man eagerly gulped down the water, it was a nervous habit.

 

“Hmm? Yes, but I really can't get mad at you for being overprotective. I guess you should practice surveying your enemy before charging in like that. I'm not mad at you for seeing me like that, I know you're gay, so its probably more awkward for you than me.”

 

Steve coughed as the water went down the wrong pipe, eyes wide with shock. He avoided her attempt to hold eye contact, and opted to look down and admire the craftsmanship that went into the embroidered place mats.

 

“I...... I......Uh...Need to leave.”

 

Natasha's hand slipped over Steve's as the man attempted to leave the table. She held it there with a hidden strength. The man could have easily overpowered her, but he got the message. It was reassuring, in a weird way.

“No, I'm sure you can stay. You're still my friend, and at least now we have common interests to talk about. Besides, I feel like there's something you're not telling me”

 

Steve shifted uncomfortably, he had always hated being interrogated. Natasha was making him feel naked and vulnerable, like a corpse laying on a tray before a cast of vultures. He just wanted to have blueberry pancakes, a food which would provide some much needed comfort.

 

“Fine, Barnes and I enjoyed each other's company. Now, can we eat?”

 

Natasha nodded, failing to comment. They both glanced at their approaching meal. Steve found that food portions were getting larger and tastier, and he loved it. It took a lot of calories to sustain his enhanced form, so he often visited all you can eat buffets. Sometimes, he felt guilty about how much he ate. There were often missions were he would have to visit a third world country, and he saw how skinny some of the children were; it always made him upset.

 

“Steve, my assignment was to seduce him for information, and because of what happened after I left, I believe you're up for the task. Don't refuse because I have stark on speed dial.”

 

At least that explained why she was stripping. Sure, he had some idea, but it was good to hear something official. However, Captain America did not seduce gang lords, that's just not what he did. Steve actually considered letting Natasha call Tony.

 

“Natasha! I'm _not_ a spy.”

 

She flipped open her cellphone, causing Steve to panic and make a grab for it. Natasha was quicker to react, holding it back from him.

 

“You won't even need to be one. Just pretend to be a boy in love, oh wait.........”

 

Her taunt was followed by an infuriating smirk.

 

“I don't fall in love instantly like that!”

 

She sighed, picking at a her scone.

 

“Then why are you blushing?”

 

Her comment just made him blush more, so Steve decided to place his arms on the table and lay his head down. Trust was something he had with his body right now, and nobody needed to see Captain America blushing this much. Once he was sure the blushing had passed, Steve sat back up, running a hand through is hair to adjust it.

 

“Fine, I'm attracted, I will admit that. What is the point of my mission exactly? Couldn't we just take him out?”

 

Natasha continued eating, ignoring his question until she finished her meal and washed it down with orange juice. The waiter came over to ask if they needed anything else, and Steve wanted a refill on his water.

 

“No, he's in a sensitive position with intel we need. Your job is to remember everything from your future visits. Anything he talks about at all will need to be remembered. Don't write it down or record it. Only use your memory, otherwise it poses a risk of you getting caught.”

 

Steve thought about it for a moment. It actually seemed like a fun training exercise, and not just because he got to see Bucky again. He had never attempted reconnaissance, and this would be an easy thing to do. Although, Steve had no idea what he would do if the man wanted him to do something like shoot someone to prove his loyalty. He'd probably bail, which would compromise the mission.

 

“Natasha, what do I do if he wants me to prove my loyalty?”

 

She paused, thinking over the question.

 

“You should do whatever he asks. James won't ask you to do anything to anyone that doesn't deserve it coming.”

 

Her words replayed in Steve's head, he knew the literal meaning, but as always with Natasha, there was a second meaning. Perhaps she still knew more than what had already been shared. Steve stopped his train of thought, he needed to trust Natasha. He realized not many people did, and she needed someone that trusted her. He had no reason to doubt what she was saying, even if she did know a bit more than was revealed.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

 

It was a nice drive back, although Steve had to put on his disguise. Now that people were actually awake, it would have been a security risk if somebody had seen him and tweeted it out. The internet was easily accessible by anyone, James Barnes in particular.

 

Steve had to hold on to his ball-cap for the whole ride, as it would have been easily ripped away. The sunglasses were a nice touch though, it prevented Steve from having to squint his eyes from the wind. They had just exited the highway, only to take a sharp turn to the left. Once again, the force of the turn pressed Steve against the car door. Nobody beeped their horn though.

 

“Seriously? Why?”

 

Natasha glanced a him momentarily, before her gaze passed him and focused on the mirror.

 

“Not now honey.”

 

It was that tone again, the one Steve knew she gained whenever they were in trouble. People took notice of their higher than legal speed, beeping their horns and gesturing towards them with raised fingers.

 

Natasha swerved to the left again, before slowing down substantially.

 

“I'm getting out of the car, you jump into the drivers seat and drive anywhere. You'll know what to do when the time comes.”

 

A look of concern flashed on Steve's face. He was about to protest her instructions, but she had already jumped up from her seat and over the door. Quick long legs carried her into an alleyway and around a corner. Steve hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt, which took a bit longer than normal due to his fumbling nervousness. Once the clasp released, the man hopped over the cup holder in the middle and buckled himself into the driver's seat. His foot accelerated slowly as the car continued down the road.

 

Wanting to see what Natasha had witnessed, Steve checked the mirrors. There was a fancy black car driving along behind him. He knew what she had been doing. This time, voluntarily, Steve turned left. He was next to a park, it looked nice. The car was still tailing him, so Steve pulled into an empty parking spot, grabbing the keys from the ignition after parking it.

 

Steve didn't waste time turning around, he walked at a pace that would be considered fast, running would probably attract attention. He needed to lose the tail. The car made a beeping noise as he double clicked the lock button on the keys. Children were playing around the fountain and running through the trees, he couldn't cause a scene here.

 

Should he start running now? The trail to the left took him to a seemingly empty field, and the right to a crowded plaza. If he took the latter, he'd be able to easily lose the tail, but then he was putting the civilians at a risk if a fight broke out. If he took the former, there would be no losing the tail, but there wouldn't be any civilians in harms way.

 

He didn't get the chance to choose. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and Steve whipped his head around. It was an ordinary looking girl with his shield on her t-shirt. He sighed with relief, it was just a fan. She looked frightened by the intensity on his face.

 

“Sorry, I though you were a bad guy tailing me.”

 

She laughed and wiped something from her eye.

 

“I should be the one apologizing, haha. If its not to much, could you sign this box of chocolates for me?”

 

He nodded with a genuine smile on his face, Steve adored his fans, much more than people actually gave him credit for. The sharpie marker made a satisfying sound as he lifted the marker from the cardboard box. They were peanut butter chocolates, his favorite. This had to be a coincidence, right? Or maybe not, perhaps this was one of those fans that were really dedicated. But how did she know they were his favorite? It was possible that he had said it in an interview somewhere, yea, that was probably it.

 

“You like peanut butter as much as I do?”

 

The fan frowned, confused. She shook her head.

 

“No, a man asked me to get you to sign this. He was a bit too shy, and I would have came up to meet you anyway. He's right there.”

 

The girl pointed to a man next to a bronze fountain. The man had his back turned to them, and was talking to somebody on a cellphone. The man turned around shortly after, he wore a well tailored pinstriped suit, it was good on his form, showing off his muscular arms. It took a moment for Steve to recognize him, and when that look of recognition dawned on Steve's face, Bucky Barnes winked.

 


	3. The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, but this chap has explicit sex. This is not an accurate depiction of how anal sex should go, and planning is necessary for an enjoyable experience for both parties. There are plenty of websites and educational videos that demonstrate how to practice anal sex so I don't feel obliged to link any. Also, in this au Steve has a different apartment.

Steve decided to play it cool, blushing and waving at the well dressed man across the park. Bucky wore a smile on his face, one of satisfaction and expectation. Similar to before, those two fingers signaled for Steve to close the distance between them. The blonde approached carefully, sizing up the crowd to be sure this wasn't an ambush. There weren't any people who secretly glanced his way, or attempted to talk into hidden communication devices.

 

Bucky was now standing next to him, a smirk on his face. A metal hand held Steve's waist, one that held itself back.

 

“I know you'd be back after everything I've done for you. Do you like peanut butter?”

 

It was that smirk and cockiness that made Steve's heart flutter. He nodded, avoiding eye contact. The heart shaped box was opened by the gang leader, as the metal hand around Steve's waist dipped lower. The blonde tensed slightly at the intimate touch.

 

“Always have, I ate a lot of it growing up because it wasn't rationed during wartime.”

 

The man popped a ball of chocolate from the case, feeding it to the other. Steve bit into the chocolate and moaned, it was filled with a salty but sweet peanut butter. It reminded him of the peanut butter balls he used to buy from the cornerstone as a child. There was no way.... The logo on the heart box was different, but the name of the company was the same. Steve laughed, at least that business had done well. It was probably a coincidence, but a welcomed one at that.

 

“Oh right, how could I forget that you're much older than me? This explains why you're so hesitant to have fun.”

 

The metal hand squeezed at Steve's ass, causing a yelp. People stared, and Bucky glared. They stopped, obviously wary of the well dressed businessman.

 

“Mr.Barnes, we're in public.....”

 

The smirk grew wider.

 

“Sorry, it's just that sometimes your beauty can distract me from my surroundings.”

 

There was absolutely no way this handsome and awesome man was a criminal. Bucky Barnes knew exactly what to say in order to make Steve blush or feel special, maybe that was the enhancement Natasha was talking about. The thought made him laugh audibly, Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe we should leave. I can imagine the headlines now, 'Captain America groped,' or something like that.”

 

Another quick squeeze, but this time Steve whispered a moan into the others ear.

 

“Maybe I want them to know that you're mine.”

 

The cool metal hand trailed up inside Steve's shirt and across his back.

 

“I'm not yours yet, and like you said, I'm old fashioned. I like courting.”

 

The metal hand was removed from Steve's back. Barnes shrugged before he walked off to an expensive looking motorcycle. The gangster hopped on, turning to look at the blonde before revving the engine. It was like a dream, this was exactly what Steve wanted in a man, but something felt off. Shrugging away the feeling, Steve approached the motorcycle, admiring it. Bucky fastened the chinstrap on his helmet before tossing one to the other, who caught it easily.

 

“I'm not going to fit on that thing.”

 

Barnes chuckled before tapping the seat behind him.

 

“Guess you're gonna hafta squeeze tight.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was liberating, to feel the wind just like he had in Natasha's car. Except now, he was clinging to a hot guy. Steve had no idea where they were going, and its not like he really cared. They were weaving through traffic and breaking too many traffic laws to count. This was probably dangerous, but the blonde didn't care. This man made him feel unstoppable and worth it.

 

Sirens roared out from behind them, and Steve winced. How was he going to explain this? Its not like he'd be able to without blowing his cover, they probably had no idea it was Captain America they were chasing.

 

“Uh, we have a problem.”

 

Bucky groaned, flipping a switch that made the bike go a lot faster. It was frighteningly fast, so much so, that Steve was sweating. He noted the driving skill this man exerted, no schools taught these techniques. They were recognizable to him, now he just had to remember where from.

 

It was Natasha, Steve was reminded of Natasha's driving skills. They were similar, but unique, still having the same basic foundation. This had to mean Bucky was affiliated with the Russians somehow, and now that he thought about it, Steve could discern a slight Russian accent in the way the man spoke. It worried him, because Bucky was turning out to a bit more than an enhanced thug.

 

“Tch, not anymore.”

 

The sirens had faded away, and after a few more sharp turns and seemingly impossible maneuvers, the sirens disappeared completely. Something else was worrying him now, as they had entered a familiar neighborhood. Bucky was driving towards Steve's apartment, and the address certainly was nowhere to be found in any interviews, so how did he know?

 

“How do you.....”

 

The man smiled, before slamming on the breaks. The back end of the bike swung out, letting them come to a stop. Bucky had done a perfect parallel parking job, which was mighty impressive. Steve had trouble doing them sometimes, but never at double the speed limit.

 

“I have people.”

 

Steve nodded carefully, slightly put off at Bucky's tone. If he had the skill set to figure out Steve's address, then this man certainly must have known about his and Natasha's breakfast. On the off chance that the gangster was actually unaware, Steve decided to keep quiet about it. Maybe it would be better if Bucky did know, because it would mean that the man wanted to see him anyway.

 

The driver sighed and removed his helmet as he sat up from the bike, Steve following suite. The blonde's legs felt like jelly, he must have squeezed a bit too hard, the adrenaline probably wasn't helping either. They wobbled noticeably, causing Bucky to laugh, before coming close to Steve and whispering into his ear as two hands held Steve's hips.

 

“You think that's bad? After I'm done with you, this will be nothing.”

 

Dirty talk was something this man was skilled at, which was something noted by Steve, but for entirely different reasons. It was doing its job anyway, because Steve had embarrassingly grown slightly hard during their ride, but had a full blown erection now. Bucky had probably felt it too, which was probably why the smirk was so devilish. It was a satisfaction caused by seeing how the blonde's body reacted.

 

“I can't remember if my sheets are out of the dryer yet.”

 

Bucky walked confidently up to the door, before reaching into his pocket to produce a set of keys. A blue one was chosen and slid into the lock. Steve watched in confusion as the man turned the key and unlocked the door, opening and beckoning with his arms for the blonde to enter.

 

“Who said anything 'bout a bed? Knee pads are the best you'll get.”

 

Steve was used to the snarky comments, but he still felt that all too familiar feeling of blood rushing up to his cheeks. Bucky was probably joking, because Steve did not want his first time to be against the dishwasher or something unromantic like that. The blonde crossed his arms and stood by the bike defiantly

 

“I'm not even going to ask how you got the key to my new apartment. And no, if we're having sex, I'd like my first time to be sensual and romantic. ”

 

Mimicking Steve's defiant pose, Bucky crossed his arms.

 

“A bit presumptuous dontchya think? I'm old fashioned. I like courting.”

 

Steve sighed and climbed the stone steps and entered through the bright blue door. He made it a few steps before a reaching hand grabbed him, stopping his entrance. The was an un-pleased expression on the gangster's face. Not of anger, but instead, Bucky looked as if he had been insulted.

 

Bucky was typing something, but that's not what Steve was paying attention to. The metal hand was on his shoulder, and Steve could have sworn he felt a jolt of electricity like people described in movies or whatever. Maybe it was a function of the metal arm, and not some lovey dovey feeling. It made Steve reevaluate why he was doing all of this. It wasn't love, but sexual attraction instead; A fetish for bad-mannered bad boys was what made Steve feel this way. Yes, he was sure of it.

 

 

After the long haired gangster had finished typing, he pointed to the potted cactus, which had recently flowered. The phone he was writing on was shown to Steve, who read with confusion.

 

_There's a bug. I'm fine with you thinking that the black widow can outwit me, but now I just feel insulted._

 

The man being held at the shoulder simply laughed as if responding to a joke, while typing out a message of his own.

 

_Yea, in hindsight that was pretty stupid. Is it that bad for me to still want you even though I was supposed to spy on you? Yesterday, I did what I did not because of instruction, but out of desire. I didn't install any bugs though, that's concerning._

 

Bucky walked further into the home, and Steve entered with him. He was glad he spent a few extra minutes cleaning up this morning, but its not like he expected this to happen.

 

“I'm going to get what I came here for.”

 

The brunet began typing something else on his phone, while jumping on the brown leather couch. Steve didn't like the thing, it was too soft. After a few moments of typing, the message was shown to Steve.

 

_It was probably the Widow, and she'd be suspicious if nothing happened, so let's give them a show._

 

Steve didn't want to think it was Natasha that installed the bugs, he trusted her more than this gangster who he barely knew anything about. He was deep in thought, and thinking carefully about what he should say. If it was too clean, the people listening in would probably know something was up, and same if he acted too out of character.

 

“Well then, what did you come for?”

 

The gangster did that finger wag, the one that always made Steve's heart flutter. Bucky was inviting him over, and Steve accepted the invitation happily.

 

“Exactly what you have been craving since yesterday.”

 

Steve walked over to the cough, dropping his pants and lowering himself down onto Bucky's crotch. With a grin on his face, the gangster grabbed his hips to press him down further. The blonde could feel a hard and throbbing presence underneath him, and it was kind of intimidating. He had always imagined what it would feel like, but hadn't even had the courage to even try out his own fingers.

 

The hands left his hips as they wormed under Steve's ass, unbuttoning the suit. The member was above average in size, and Steve could see the head peeking out from under his hips. Bucky was not wearing underwear, and that was ridiculously attractive to the other man for some un-explainable reason. Steve stared down in awe, he couldn't believe this was really happening.

 

Bucky's voice was deep with lust, but still quite intimidating.

 

“Who gave you permission to stop?”

 

Steve moaned at the words, forgetting the apartment was bugged. When he realized the sounds were picked up by whoever was listening, he blushed fiercely. Following his orders, Steve rubbed himself against the cock. The blue briefs he was wearing had not been big enough to hold the blonde's erection, which was slightly peaking out of the band.

 

The metal and flesh hands crawled over Steve's hips to dip into the back of his underwear, massaging the mounds within. A cool metal finger ran through the crack and rubbed up against Steve's hole, causing the blonde to arch up in surprise. He had no idea his hole was that sensitive. Captain America almost protested as the hands left his ass, but only exhaled deeply as two thumbs hooked into the bands of his underwear. The thumbs slid the briefs off him easily, leaving the blonde's lower half exposed. Although, he was still wearing socks and a hoodie, but Bucky's metal arm grabbed his wrist when it went to remove the knee socks.

 

A deep voice growled, “Leave them on, they're so fucking hot on you. Don't wast time taking off the sweater.”

 

Steve shuddered, pulling the black socks back up past his ankles. Bucky pressed up, forcing his cock to rub the skin between Steve's ass and balls. The gangster was now massaging Steve's ass while rubbing himself up against the other man. It was obvious to tell that Bucky was getting impatient, as the thrusts were getting faster and more frantic.

 

“I want to feel your fingers inside me, the metal ones.”

 

At that, the man in question stopped moving completely. Steve flinched, had he said something wrong? Bucky's voice was serious, like the one he'd use with people he was about to kill. Steve dismissed the thought, he couldn't think about that right now.

 

“Use. Your. Manners.”

 

Steve was embarrassed at how quickly he begged for it. He felt so ashamed of begging, as he knew he had been taught better.

 

“Please! I want you so bad, and I don't even know why. Just..... Please....”

 

The man chuckled, before grabbing something from his pocket. It made a weird slicking sound, which was probably lube. Steve watched with growing anticipating as the man coated his metal fingers, the blonde knew they were for him, and his cock twitched appreciatively. Steve's breath caught for a few seconds when the cool fingertip traced around his twitching hole.

 

“Breath, c'mon baby.”

 

After a deep inhale, the finger slide itself inside, causing the air inside of him to be exhaled strongly. It was a weird and uncomfortable feeling, but Steve welcomed the intrusion, and quickly became used to the feeling. As soon as the finger was in past the second knuckle, it bumped up against something. Steve didn't know what it was, but he loved it. It sent a feeling of pleasure up into his stomach, but it was somehow different than the pleasure of masturbation.

 

“W-What is that? Mr.Barnes, please, more.”

 

The gangster obliged, letting another finger slowly enter. With a pinch of pain, the uncomfortable feeling grew but so did the pleasure. Bucky's two metal fingers were in to the hilt, and they began dipping in and out at a gentle pace. It was better than Steve could have ever imagined, so he began moving as well. Bucky's free hand stopped him though, as a third finger was added.

 

“Stay still for me Captain, you can do that, right?”

 

The sudden addition of another finger made Steve yell out a mix between a moan and a groan. He attempted to nod, and succeeded, which was surprising given his current sweaty state. Steve's legs lost all usefulness as the fingers began opening and closing, stretching him out even further. The blonde listened attentively as he heard something being ripped open, it was probably a condom.

 

“I think that's en-”

 

Steve was interrupted as he cried out, Bucky's thick cock slowly pressing into him. It felt obtrusive and much larger than it looked. It was very uncomfortable and quite painful, but even more pleasurable than those two feelings combined. He felt something smear up against his cheeks, and silently prayed that Bucky had used lube.

 

Now Steve knew why people had sex, because this felt goddamn unearthly, and Bucky wasn't even all of the way in yet. As the thick cock slid further into him, Steve braced himself on the gangster's chest. The blonde's eyes were squinted shut from the storm of feelings, which also caused his toes to curl in the scratchy fabric of his socks.

 

He managed to open his eyes as he felt Bucky's abdomen against his ass; the other man had fully inserted himself. Steve needed to re-position himself, and while keeping the cock inserted, he got on his knees, which sunk into the brown leather. Bucky groaned as he began slowly moving, and Steve held back a sob of pleasure.

 

A hand slapped his ass, and it stung, but no more than the cock splitting him in half. Honestly, Steve found the whole slapping thing arousing and hot, so he welcomed the second, third, and fourth one. His cheeks were probably beet red, but he was too drunk on cock to care.

 

“Virgins are so fucking tight, even more than some girl's I've known, but you take it to a whole other level. Captain, I'm never letting you go.”

 

Steve appreciated the dirty compliment, but was unable to thank the man verbally, so he opted to push himself back further on the cock. Bucky reciprocated the motion, humping back feverishly. Their pace was accelerating, and the sound of skin slapping skin became quite audible. Steve should have been mortified, but he wasn't, the idea of someone listening in on him just made everything nicer.

 

Their acceleration reached a crescendo as Steve felt the pleasure building up inside his penis. It crawled up his shaft, before releasing with an orgasm. The fluid spilled itself out onto the couch, while he clenched around the member penetrating him. The thrusting grew even more frantic as Bucky's pleasure came to a head, also releasing himself, but into the condom.

 

As the two came down from their pleasure fueled high, they collapsed onto the couch, the warm fluid smearing itself over Steve's muscular chest. The blonde dreaded having to clean everything up, but for the moment, he focused on the presence of Bucky draped over him.

 

“I'm not going to walk for weeks, right?”

 

A puff of air through Bucky's nostrils indicated a lazy laugh.

 

“Don't worry, cap, I'll take care of you until you're ready for another round.”

 

 


End file.
